The invention is a further development of the subject matter of my U.S. Pat. No. 3,788,497. In this patent, pattern-forming, palletizing and depalletizing apparatus were located directly in the flow path of cans from a can-making machine to a can-filling machine. With the apparatus disclosed in the foregoing patent, if there is a shutdown because of mechanical problems in the palletizing-depalletizing apparatus, this shutdown will interfere with the flow of cans between the can-making machine and the can-filling machine.